The Real Maki Tokito
by Alice in a Hole
Summary: "How... should I kiss you?" His response surprised Maki and her heart did a little skip. "L-like you mean it."
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: There is not enough of this pairing so here it is! P.s. This might be OOC, but I don't think it's impossible. I mean how can Maki be so self-sacrificing? Anime characters are human too :3**

Disclaimer: I don't own the show or any of the characters in Karin the Chibi Vampire nor the manga!

* * *

><p><em>This time I'll do it! I won't chicken out! I'll give this to Winner! You can do this Maki!<em>

Maki thought while running down the street on a cold, winter night. The moon and wooden fence alongside her was her only company. Maki suddenly bumped into someone in her excitement. She looked up about to apologize for her clumsiness. _Huh_, _Winner?_ Her heart suddenly excelerated. It was fate meeting him here like this!

"Winner..." Maki began reddening a bit. She clutched the cardboard bag with the handmade scarf she had knitted Winner for Christmas behind her back as if it were the last bouy at sea. She stopped suddenly noticing the gloomy atmosphere around him. The moment Winner lifted his gaze up to hers, Maki could sense the anguish in his deep blue eyes lidded beneath his lemon hair.

"Oh. Miss Karin's friend and side-kick." He mumbled in monotone. "What are you doing here Miss Karin's... Miss Karin! Miss Karin..!" Winner's dark blue eyes pooled with tears as he repeated her best friend's name three more times. He then collapsed on the roadside sobbing uncontrollably. Maki was flying through a range of emotions. She was hurt that he had once again forgotten her name due to Karin outshining her. She was worried for Winner. And she was of course jealous. Despite her emotional turmoil, Maki's love for Winner trumped over the latter.

"Winner what's wrong?" She crouched to Winner's level, her red, ombré gloved hand hovered over his sobbing frame, too afraid to touch him. As much as she hated to bring up her name, she forced herself to say it anyway. "Did something happen to Karin?"

He reached out to her then his hand trembling. Maki reached out too, lost in the moment and lingering for connection.

"I can't believe that someone so sweet like Miss Karin could be...

_Of course it was her. _She withdrew her hand. It happened so quickly that Winner had to have been really paying attention to have noticed its disappearance, but of course he never did. She hid her fleeting emotions behind a mask of friendly sympathy.

"Could be what, Winner?"

"A... va-vam-p-pire."

That word peaked her interest a little, but the more he talked about Karin the more Maki's emerald eyes dulled to an almost onyx that was full of sadness. Her forced smile grew so hard to maintain that it involantarily slipped away. As he explained her best friend's succubus lifestyle, they walked. Winner droned on about Karin. Maki knew that no matter how distressed he sounded over Karin's true nature, the truth was evident that he still loved her. Maki felt her heart drop. She could never win. Karin was a vampire and she still had Winner in the palm of her hand. Speaking of palm of her hand, Maki still grasped the bag with his Christmas gift in her hands. Her eyes wandered around for a nearby trash, there was no use in giving it to him now. Winner randomly sat down on a swing. Maki wondered when they had ended up at the park.

"I can't believe she's a vampire." Winner sighed.

Maki remained silent.

"Don't you even care?"

"It doesn't really matter. Whether she's a human being or not Karin is still just..." She was at a loss for words. _Better than me. Prettier than me. Happier than me._ "Just Karin." She finally concluded, deciding not to bring up anything too personal.

"Miss Karin is still Miss Karin?" He repeated dumbly.

Maki couldn't take it anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Karin the manga or anime.

Update: fixed unaturally long chapter!

* * *

><p>"I'm going to go find her and bring her back!" Maki lied, standing up. What she really wanted to do was to run away and never come back. "Because I think she's making a huge mistake." To run away to a town without Winner... a town without Karin. <em>That would be nice. <em>Her eyes filled up with tears._ Who am I kidding? That would be_ _horrible._ She quickly turned away.

"You can't do that!" Winner grabbed her shoulders and spun Maki around.

"You can't just blindly run after her! What if something were to happen to you?!"

"Leave me alone." She mumbled, struggling in his grip. _No. I can't act like this. I don't want to show him this side of me. I don't want anyone to see the weak and ugly side of me. It's just not fair._"You and I both know that you don't give one shit about me."

The tears were openly pouring down her face now. The mask had cracked, broken and completely fallen off. Winner was dealing with the real Maki Tokito. The real Maki was a girl with insecurities. A girl with more fears than she had fingers and toes. A girl always lying that she was fine on her own.

"I do give the one shit about you! You could get hurt!" Winner retorted, surprised at her sudden swearing and change in behavior.

"Good. I want to get hurt! Maybe then you'll notice me!"

"Miss Karin's friend and-"

"My name is fucking Maki!" Maki screamed at him, tears streaming down her face. "I am so sick and tired of being the nice character in this show when I should be angry that you like my best friend instead of me! I deserve love too even if you don't exist in the manga you're still my one true pairing! I loved you way longer and deeper than Karin could ever dream of! Karin does not deserve you!"

"LOVE?! Love! Did you just say l-love?" Winner exclaimed in shock.

"Yes I love you Winner! The secret's out. Was I that invisible to you?"

Winner turned around.

"I'm very sorry, but I'm still in love with Miss Karin..."

_Why does it always have to be her? It hurts so much._

"If you're really sorry then why can't you look me in the eye?!"

Winner whipped back around facing her.

"I'm sorry the Miss Ka- I mean uh well that I don't mean to offend you Miss uh... Miss...

"Kiss me then." Maki looked him dead in the eye.

"WHAAT? Wha-wha-what! Kiss?! You?! Why must I kiss you?!"

"So you can prove that you're truelly sorry."

"But why a kiss-"

"If you kiss me when I asked you to then I'll know that you really mean that apology."

Winner seemed to calm down a bit.

"J-just one kiss?"

"Just one."

Unbeknownst to Maki and Winner, above in a tree stood two cold-blooded vampires. One stood no taller than four feet, with silvery waves that fell below the hem of her monochrome Victorian style dress. The other was a male, mid-twenties just shy of 6 feet tall. He donned a maroon suit similar to one of a gigolo. He had a tan complexion, his deep-set golden eyes hidden beneath his longish aqua colored bangs.

"Are they really going to kiss, Aniki?"

"How the hell should I know?" Ren snapped coldly. "If you're not going to eat, I'm going to find that Usui woman."

Anju didn't answer. Ren took her silence as a 'no,' flying away in bat form, leaving the newborn vampire alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Karin the manga or anime.

* * *

><p>Winner stepped forward hesitantly, enclosing the space between him and Maki. Maki closed her eyes expectantly, her heart pounding loudly. His hand gently tilted her chin upward and his lips brushed softly against hers. It was over much faster than Maki would have liked.<p>

"There now do you promise not to chase after Miss Karin?"

"...That wasn't a kiss." Maki blurted out before she realized what she said. He was going to reject her, but hearing him always bringing up Karin was infuriating her. Winner was silent for a moment and fear pooled in the pit of her stomache.

_Did I go too far?_

"How... should I kiss you?" His response surprised Maki and her heart did a little skip.

"L-like you mean it."

Winner grabbed her face gently again, his lips coming down on hers for the second time. They kissed for a minute. She could feel his lips retreating. Maki's hands flew onto the front of his chest, clutching tightly at his shirt, rooting him to the spot. Maki took a risk and opened her mouth a bit. Winner's tongue slid into her mouth, almost as if rewarding her efforts. She kissed him harder, desparately trying to convey her strong feelings to him. Her hands wandered lower and Winner moaned into the kiss.

"That's e-enough!" Winner shouted breathlessly, breaking the kiss. His face was just as flushed as hers.

Maki grinned softly, biting her lip, savoring the taste of him.

"Okay, Winner."

* * *

><p>Maki skipped home. She was so caught up in the moment that she had forgotten to give Winner his Christmas present.<p>

_Oh well! At least I got my Christmas present!_

Maki heard a twig snap behind her. She fought the instinct to call 'who's there?' Maki had watched enough horror movies to predict how great that turned out. She instead gradually increased her walking speed, trying not to be obvious about her faster pace.

"Maki."

Maki jumped at the sound of her name, turning around quickly. No one was there.

_Am I hearing things? _

The green-haired girl shook her head, facing forward again.

"I saw you two."

"AHH!" Maki screamed, then stopped recognizing the little girl. "Oh my God, Anju you scared me half to death! What are you _doing_ here?"

"I'm a vampire." The girl's expression deadpan.

"Oh."

_Karin's whole family must be vampires. Shit, I feel so stupid._

"What did the kiss feel like?"

"H-huh?!" Maki blushed hard. "You saw that?"

Anju nodded her head.

"It... it was very sweet."

"You know you can drop the act in front of me. I won't tell Karin."

"What act?" Maki asked, genuinly confused.

Anju's lips shifted into the beginnings of a smirk, her stone eyes felt like they could see right through Maki.

"I saw how you manipulated him."


End file.
